<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You belong with me by Jadeylovesmarvel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283049">You belong with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel'>Jadeylovesmarvel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Second Chances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n; I really enjoyed writing Always in my heart (epilogue is coming btw) this story is a little similar in some ways but totally different in others. I was listening to Secret Love Song by Little Mix last night and this idea popped into my head. 🌻💫 It will most likely be a very short series and not too long 🙂💖</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Rebecca Barnes Proctor/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You belong with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/n; I really enjoyed writing Always in my heart (epilogue is coming btw) this story is a little similar in some ways but totally different in others. I was listening to Secret Love Song by Little Mix last night and this idea popped into my head. 🌻💫 It will most likely be a very short series and not too long 🙂💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one 🌻💫</p><p>
She's home again for the first time in four years, sure she has come back for little visits but she has kept them brief to avoid him...</p><p>
James Buchanan Barnes, the first man she fell in love with, the man who took her virginity when she was twenty-one years old, she had wanted to wait for the perfect man and he was the perfect man.</p><p>
The only trouble was he was older, ten years older than her to be exact, sexy, gorgeous and so successful in his businesses. He was her best friends brother, it was all kinds of wrong but God she wanted him.

</p><p>
He was her total opposite though, for her love meant happy ever afters and soulmates and the one true love, for him he didn't believe in happy endings or soulmates or love. He only had brief flings or brief girlfriends, never anything serious.
</p><p>
Their relationship was doomed from the start, even more so when she just had to go and fall in love with him, she still remembers his words from that night when they ended their relationship.</p><p>
*I'm not the man for you doll, I'm sorry, you deserve better than me, you deserve someone who isn't fucked-up, who can love you *
</p>
<p>
Naturally, she was heartbroken she had truly fallen in love with him and thought she could change his views on love, fuck she was an idiot.
</p><p>
She hated that they had to hide their relationship and be so secretive but she had no idea how Becca would react or her parents, it would have never worked between her and James.
</p><p>
According to Becca he still has never changed so she doubts he ever will.
</p><p>
It doesn't matter now, she has a lovely boyfriend called Thor, they have been dating for two months.
</p><p>
She pauses, nothing has ever felt the way it felt like with Bucky but what does it matter? She doubts Bucky cares or will care that she is dating someone, every time she came back home he had a different woman and it hurt so much.
</p><p>
Thor is her first serious relationship since Bucky as she has tried to date but never could move on.
</p><p>
He is nice and comfortable and safe, she needs that. As she knocks on the door she is engulfed in hugs from her parents and Nat and Wanda and Becca.
</p><p>
Then she sees him seated at the table, watching her with those beautiful blue eyes, his gaze is intense and when Thor's arms wrap around her, Bucky stiffens turning away.
</p><p>
She scowls, oh so he could have a different woman every time she came back home but she moves on and it's a problem? Well fuck him, she kisses Thor smiling and allows the girls to pull her in for some girl chat.
</p><p>
💫🌻

</p><p>
She's snuggled into Thor, trying to sleep but she can't, everything feels wrong and she hates it, she gets up, she is lost in memories of her time with Bucky. How it all started...
</p><p>
*Four years ago*
</p><p>
She has just come back home from the worst date ever and all she wants is her bed and cuddles with her cat but even though her parents are out she knows Bucky is doing some installations for her dad and will be there.
</p><p>
She tingles inside, happy she gets to spend time with the gorgeous man. She smiles at him as he pops his head out from the kitchen.
</p><p>
"Hey, doll, how was the date?". She sighs and shakes her head and he bites his lip sympathetic
</p><p>
"That bad?". She nods and pulls her jacket off but doesn't miss the look on Bucky's face at her outfit, she feels a thrill go through her and arousal pools inside her.
</p><p>
Fuck how many times has she fantasized about this man? Being alone with him like this? She heads to the cabinet and pulls out some scotch and Bucky smirks.
</p><p>

"You gonna tell on me, Barnes". She teases and he surprises her and pulls out a glass himself.
</p><p>
"Fuck, no, come on doll, get comfy and tell me all about that date of yours"
</p><p>
🌻💫
</p><p>

She does get comfy and dressed in her comfiest nightshirt and shorts still not missing the lust in Bucky's eyes and she smirks.
</p><p>

"Something wrong?" She asks him teasingly 
</p><p>
They have had a few drinks and she's feeling bold, not her usual shy self.
</p><p>
Bucky swallows thickly "That short little thing you're wearing is distracting doll".

</p><p>
She plays with the buttons and looks at him all wide-eyed and innocent. "Well... I could always take it off but I'm naked under this and that might cause a stir".
</p><p>
His gaze turns wild and she heads to the kitchen, the tension is insane and as she gets some water Bucky creeps up behind her and kisses her neck, his hand slips up her shirt toying with her.
</p><p>
"Naughty girl, you're doing this deliberately aren't you, you want me to fuck you? Right up against this table?"
</p><p>
She whimpers as his thumb slowly circles her clit and she nods demanding. "Yes, fuck yes".
</p><p>
He chuckles and moans as he unclips her shirt. "For the last six months, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you, I want you doll". She turns and meets his lips kissing him hungrily.
</p><p>
🌻💫
</p><p>
They ended up in bed, tearing off each other's clothes and the sex was wild but surprisingly gentle when needed to be, especially as it was her first time. It was everything she could have hoped for and with a man she had always wanted.
</p><p>
💫🌻
</p><p>
Thor's snores propel her out of her reverie and she gets up feeling guilty, Bucky said it was the best sex of his life and God it was mindblowing, she wishes it could feel like that with Thor but he's safe and dependable, so what if he doesn't make her come five times in one night? Thor is nice and sweet and cares for her.
</p><p>
Not everything is about sex and at least she knows Thor would never hurt her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>